An Experiment Gone Wrong
by Distorted Domain
Summary: Haibara tests a prototype antidote on Conan and herself. Seemingly...it works...that is until Shinichi wakes up and starts acting very strange...(LEMON)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Haibara tests a prototype antidode on Conan and herself. Seemingly...it works...that is until Shinichi wakes up and starts acting strangely...**

 **Note: The pairing is Shinichi x Shiho. This chapter is rated T, but future chapters may be rated M. **

"Woah woah woah... _what_ did you just say?" The jaw of a certain shrunken detective fell open at the sudden news the girl in front of him had just unveiled. She rolled her eyes, finding it annoying that she had to repeat herself.

"I _said_ I need to test this prototype antidote on you." The girl repeated with an impatient sigh. Her words instantly caused Conan's eyes to widen in clear bewilderment.

"Is there a chance it will actually work?! Like, permanently?!"

"Who knows?" Ai's vague response only made the detective more eager. An eager grin spread across his face.

"Okay, ready!" The boy quickly responded, staring at her intently. Ai couldn't help but smile a little at how excited he always got in these situations. Shinichi was usually the type who didn't care much about anything, hence his laid-back attitude towards everything. When the topic in question involved the antidote, however, his attitude would take an instant 180 spin. She held out her hand to him, the pill in her palm.

Conan observed the pill with obvious exhilaration. When a sudden realization came to him, however, he glanced at Haibara, eyebrow raised.

"Hey...Why don't you take it, as well?" He suddenly suggested, catching her by surprise.

"Huh?" Now Ai was the one in shock. "What are you saying, Kudo- _kun_? Why would _I_ need to take it? You taking it will provide sufficient data."

"Come on, you don't mean to tell me that you don't feel any want to return to your original body as well, even if it's just for a short period of time?"

Ai stared at him with uncertainty. "Kudo- _kun_ , I don't know where this is coming from, but I can't. If I took it and it failed, we'd both be in danger. There'd be no one to help us." She reminded the naive boy.

"And if it _were_ to be successful...we could be ourselves again!" Conan chirped, eager to be in his teenage body again. "Besides, you are forgetting that the Professor is here too, in case anything goes wrong. He _is_ a scientist, too, you know."

"That's not the point..." Haibara retorted with a frown. "He doesn't know anything about APTX-4869. Not to mention, imagine the consequences if a member of the organization saw our faces. Kudo Shinichi is supposed to be dead and Shiho Miyano is wanted dead."

After a brief moment of hesitation, the boy responded. "They shouldn't be too close by. After all, we have done a decent job at hiding and trying to lead them astray from our actual location...and it's not like we _have_ to leave this house. You really need to let loose and take a break from all of this worrying, Haibara." Conan persisted in convincing the scientist to take the pill with him.

Of course, there's no way he'd reveal his _true_ intention of why he was so eager. The reason was far too embarrassing.

" _No_." Ai coldly huffed out. "There are too many risks. I'd much rather be safe than sorry."

"Please!" Conan pleaded. He was _really_ getting on her nerves. Why in the world was he so determined to get her to take the pill with him?

"It doesn't matter how many times you beg me. The answer will always be—"

"It'll be fun!" He assured with a grin. 'And what kind of _fun_ would that be?' The girl thought jokingly, since his words sounded like an innuendo. Though, knowing how dense and "innocent" the guy was, she was sure his intentions weren't perverted.

"Ugh, _fine_!" Ai snapped. She had enough of his pestering. Though, she couldn't help but wonder what compelled her to even consider it? If only she hadn't given in.

"If anything bad happens, it's _your_ fault." Ai hissed, clearly not wanting to do this. Maybe if they remained inside the house like he suggested, it would be safe.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Don't get your hopes up that it'll actually work." Conan didn't seem to pay much attention to her warning as he scurried to the bathroom downstairs and plopped the prototype pill into his mouth. A few moments passed by without anything special happening. Just when Conan was about to lose all heart, a familiar stinging pain shot through his body. He gripped his chest in pain, a loud scream of pain escaping from his lips.

' _Geez_...' Ai thought to herself, watching as the seemingly 7 year old child bolted out of the room with her hands placed firmly on her hips. She herself went off to the upstairs bathroom and took the pill. Not too long after this event, the pained screaming of both Conan and Ai reverberated throughout Agasa's house.

When the pain had finally subsided, the now 18 year old woman stood up, observing herself in the mirror. ' _Looks like it worked._ ' The scientist glanced at her watch. ' _Now...let's just see how long it will last this time. Hopefully I can gather some useful data from this experiment._ '

Shiho threw on a lab coat over her red tank top as she made her way towards the main room, waiting for Shinichi. Nothing but silence was present until the creaking of the bathroom door filled the room. Shiho's eyes trailed towards the source, landing on the now teenage man standing before her.

"Looks like no problems occurred on your end, either." She commented as she started to walk closer him, preparing to observe the detective for any possible side effects. However, after seeing the strange expression on Shinichi's face, she immediately stopped in her tracks. She also noticed that his clothes were poorly put on, as if rushed. His chest was half exposed and his hair was all shaggy, almost as if he had just awoken from a deep slumber. It were as if he was in some sort of daze, glazed eyes scanning her up and down. Had she spoken too soon?

"Er...Kudo- _kun_? What's wrong?" Shiho asked worriedly, approaching him slowly with caution. Had her antidote failed? Did he somehow lose his memory or something? What went wrong? She knew this was all a bad idea. If only she listened to her instincts.

His blank expression suddenly transfixed into one of yearning as a sinister smirk crawled upon his features, much to the scientist's confusion. He took a few steps towards her, causing her to stagger backwards. This resulted in her stumbling and landing onto the couch behind her. Shinichi intentionally fell with her, now towering over the woman. His slender arms held her down so that her movement was restricted.

Shiho couldn't control the heat that suddenly consumed her cheeks. Their faces were mere inches apart. It certainly didn't help that his toned chest was pressed against hers, making her heart race faster with every second. She could hear his steady breaths as he loomed over her. They had these unintentional interactions before...so why was she feeling so different, now? Why was she so flustered? Maybe it was because he was no longer a child? After all, he was _very_ attractive. Not that she'd ever admit that to him. No way in hell.

Now that she thought about it, this was the first time they were in their original bodies at the same time together. Usually, one of them would have taken the antidote while the other would still be in child form, so it was quite unfamiliar. She was used to being the same height as him as children, so she wasn't accustomed to having to look up to him since he was a few inches taller than her.

Shiho realized she had been holding in her breath for a while. When her senses came back, she gave Shinichi a light push, trying to get the teen off of her. Her attempt was futile, however, as the detective in question had her pinned down with ease. She didn't miss the lustful glint in his eyes as he then proceeded to remove her lab coat. When Shiho realized what he was trying to do, she became increasingly nervous as her hand quickly clenched his arm, ceasing his action.

"K–Kudo- _kun,_ just what are you doing? Get off of me." She had known Shinichi for a nearly a year, now, so she was sure that he was not _this_ much of a pervert. There's no way that he'd would ever so much as _attempt_ something like this. Knowing this, Shiho came to the conclusion that there was something in the prototype causing him to act this way. What she didn't know was what it was and _why_.

'Besides...he has _Ran_ , not me.' She thought somewhat bitterly as she continued her pointless struggles to free herself from his hold.

"You know...you're very cute, especially when you blush like that." He purred seductively as he moved even closer to her, his hand caressing her face. To say Shiho was in shock would be a severe understatement. Shiho's face turned a deeper shade of red, unable to tear her eyes away from his.

'Okay...Kudo would _never_ say something like that. _Especially_ not to me. What the hell is going on?' Just as her thoughts swarmed her mind, she felt a sudden warmth on her face as Shinichi nearly closed the distance between them, his lips lightly brushing against her cheek. All Shiho could hear was the intense pounding of her heart as he moved towards her mouth, his touch and steady breathes sending shivers throughout the nerves of her entire body. She could only lay still, frozen in time as the world around her no longer mattered.

When he finally presses his lips against her mouth, everything goes oddly quiet. At first, Shiho tried to push him away again..but then she soon found herself giving in, melting into the kiss. It quickly turned into an intensely passionate one as they fiercely battled each other with their tongues. Despite it being her first, kissing him felt completely naturally to her.

 _'Kudo...and I... we're actually...'_ Her thoughts were a jumble as she still could barely process what was happening right now _._ Even if the detective in front of her wasn't exactly _himself_ at the moment, she had to admit she was enjoying this. They were so close that she could practically feel his intense craving for her, as she could feel desires of her own starting to surface. It was nothing like she had ever experienced before.

"Mmmmm...S-Stop..." Shiho breathed out through her small moans. Shinichi showed no signs of stopping, however. In fact, he only pressed up against her, rougher than before, causing her entire body to grow even more warm. He then reached for the brim of her tank top, preparing to remove it. At this point, Shiho lost all of her judgement. All she could focus on was Shinichi. Her hands uncontrollably reached to take off his half-put-on shirt, as well. She had never wanted anyone so badly before.

"OI, CONAN! WE'RE HERE!" Suddenly, the front door slammed open. Three children stood, searching for their friend. Their eyes fall on the two figures making out on the main room's couch.

 _'What are those kids doing here?'_ Shiho thought to herself as Shinichi finally broke the long kiss, pausing. They both gasped for air. His eyes then fell on the trio, a clear glint of irritation present in them.

"Oh...uh, sorry...we didn't mean to interrupt..." Mitsuhiko apologized, a blush forming on his face, along with Ayumi and Genta's.

"W-Wait a minute, aren't you Ran-san's boyfriend?" Ayumi realized, recognizing Shinichi's face from before.

"What?! So he's having an affair with another woman?!" Mitsuhiko gasped, astonished.

Shinichi's threatening gaze only intensified, sending shivers down their spines. This action seemed to shut them right up as they slowly took a few steps backwards.

"U-Uh, we won't tell!" Genta squeaked in fear as he bolted out the door, along with Ayumi and Mitsuhiko. Shinichi turned back to the still panting woman beneath him.

"Now, where were we?" His low voice was so...how should Shiho put it... _hot_...that it made it difficult for her to control herself. Half of her wanted so badly to kick him off and escape...yet the other half wanted for him so badly to continue.

The former shrunken teenager then made his way downwards, leaving trails of small kisses and hickeys along her neck, tickling her. A chain of giggles left her lips at every kiss, feeling pure bliss. His warm tongue on her skin sent shivers of pleasure throughout her core. He continued to move downwards, now nearing her almost exposed chest. With that same intense lust in his eyes, he tore off her shirt, leaving her entire upper half in the nude.

Shiho watched with embarrasment as Shinichi admired her body for a moment.

"Beautiful." He commented as he then made his way for yet another kiss. Shiho's hands wrapped around the back of his neck as she found herself sliding off his shirt as well. Now it was her turn to observe his muscular body.

' _Wow, I didn't think he was so well-built._ ' The scientist couldn't help but think to herself, her eyes scanning his body in both surprise and awe.

Shinichi chuckled at her reaction, causing her to quickly tear her eyes away from his body in embarrassment. "Like what you see?" His seductive voice alone made it extremely difficult to even think. She never thought she'd ever see this side of Shinichi before. Well, she didn't even know he _had_ this side to him.

"All I see is a know-it-all narcissist." She retorted, red-faced. She found herself unable to make eye-contact with him all of a sudden. A small sensation on her chin caused her eyes to widen in surprise. Shinichi's fingers had gripped her chin, forcing her head to turn in his direction. Once again, Shinichi leaned in for yet another kiss, their bare chests both pressed up against each other. Shinichi's hands slowly made it's way to her pants.

It was at this moment that Shiho realized they needed to stop. If she didn't stop this, who knows what what happen? They were already taking it a few steps too far.

Shiho moved away from him, breaking the kiss. "Kudo- _kun_...please, that's enough." The woman tried once again, to no avail, however, as Shinichi moved in for more. She tried to push him off again, only to be forced back down. _'Damn it...Professor, where are you? If this continues...'_

Suddenly, the front door opened once again, much to Shinichi's disappointment. He was even more annoyed now that he was interrupted not once, but _twice_.

He turned around, ready to scare off whoever it was. Much to his shock, however, it had been an all too familiar figure.

 _'It's...him!'_ Shiho recognized the figure to be Subaru Okiya. This was her chance.

The man who had just entered the room was currently holding a pot of food, showing that he was dropping it off. He only stared at the two in clear confusion.

"I apologize for interrupting you and your girlfriend, but do you happen to know where the Professor is?" Subaru queried in a somewhat teasing manner.

"H–Help me! Get Kudo-kun off of me, please!" Shiho ordered Subaru. Without much thought, Subaru was near them in a flash. He pulled Shinichi off with ease, now holding him in a lock. Shinichi struggled, failing miserably. Subaru was much stronger than him. He had years more experience than him, after all. As soon as Shinichi was pulled off of her, she quickly covered her exposed chest with a pillow.

"Let me go." Shinichi demanded, scowling. Subaru ignored his request and glanced at the relieved Shiho, raising an eyebrow.

"Care to explain what's going on?" Subaru, or Akai, asked, his single green eye opening. Shiho sighed.

"I tested a prototype antidote on ourselves...and this happened." She gestured towards the struggling teenager before her. Of course, Akai had already known who the two were, for a while now. He just found amusement in messing with the two _children_. Now, he had to be serious, however.

"I see...perhaps there was something in the prototype that boosted hormonal activity...In other words, he must be–"

"Please, don't finish that sentence. I get it." Shiho quickly barked back, annoyed at this whole situation. "I just don't understand why it didn't affect me, either."

Akai shrugged in response. "Perhaps it only affects males?" The Professor chose this moment to just wake up. His thunderous footsteps filled the room as he came down the stairs. The elder's eyes first fell on the amused Akai, then drifted towards the pissed off detective, and finally to the exhausted and half-naked scientist.

"Huh, what's going on?" Shiho was about to explain to the Professor when both she and Shinichi felt the familiar pain strike their bodies. Subaru let go of the boy, letting him run off to the bathroom. Shiho hurriedly left, as well, not wanting to change back in front of them.

Not too long after, the two walked back into the room, now in their bodies and fully clothed.

"Huh...did the antidote work? What happened?" The re-shrunken boy appeared completely oblivious.

' _Great..._ ' Shiho thought. ' _He doesn't even remember what happened_.'

"It's best if you don't know..."


	2. Chapter 2

Note: **This chapter is extremely short, but that's because I just wanted to let you readers know this story isn't over by updating. It was** ** _originally_** **planned to be a one-shot, but I changed my mind, hehe. I also changed some things in Chapter One.**

"Morning, Haibara." The child-like voice of Conan greeted as the said boy let himself inside Ai's room, where she was mindlessly typing away at the keyboard as usual. A few days had passed since the _incident_ had occurred, and this was the first time since then that the two have seen each other. After they both turned back to their normal selves, Haibara immediately retreated downstairs and locked herself in her lab without so much as a single word. Of course, Conan was tired of being avoided by Haibara, so he decided to confront her about it.

"Good morning..." The girl muttered in response, a trace of surprise in her tone. ' _Why did the Professor let him inside..._ ' She thought to herself, sourly. Her emotionless eyes never once drifted away from the computer screen. Despite the casual tone of the conversation, a certain strawberry blonde was trying her best to conceal her bright red face. After what had happened, she had suddenly found it very difficult to act normally around him. To make matters worse, he doesn't even remember a second of what had occurred, hence she was alone in this.

"Uh, Haibara…?" He had noticed how stressed Ai had been, and he certainly didn't miss how she would always avert her eyes from his whenever they met. After they took the prototype antidote, she seemed very distant, as if she were purposely trying to avoid him. _Clearly_ , something had happened that she wasn't speaking about.

"W-What is it?" She stuttered, turning to him partially so that he couldn't see her flustered face. Conan found this action unfamiliar, since Haibara was not one to be nervous around him at all. The detective in question seemed hesitant as he spoke his next words.

"Well, Akai- _san_ told me that the antidote _did_ in fact work… I just have no recollection whatsoever of what happened yesterday." When Conan took note that she was trying to hide her face from him, curiosity hit its peak.

"You aren't acting like yourself. _Please_ , tell me what I did? If I did anything to hurt you, I'm sorry." Ai had never seen the boy appear so apologetic, before, meaning he really must feel bad. He _himself_ was acting out of character.

"Y-You didn't do anything _too_ drastic. Don't worry about it." The girl assured him, not wanting to have to explain what actually did happen. ' _Besides trying to rape me, of course_.' The girl thought to herself with an inward laugh.

"Haibara, whatever happened yesterday is obviously bothering you. Why are you so afraid to tell me?" Knowing how persistent he was, Haibara sighed, turning to face him completely. When her red face came into view, Conan grew even more surprised. Never had he seen the woman so hot and bothered before.

With a deep breath, she began. "When we took the antidote, there was a side effect." Haibara revealed, causing him to tilt his head. "And, it only affected you. Not me, for some reason."

"And what side effect would that be?" Conan inquired, still not understanding why she was so flustered.

"Uh, well, you kind of, um…" Once again, it was strange how Haibara was stammering, since she was the type of person to get the point across quickly and clearly. "Let's just say you were especially attached to me."

"What do you mean? Attached _how_?" He pressed the issue further, confused at her vague explanation. Haibara's face turned even more red as she thought about it, causing Conan to wonder if she was sick or something, being the dense guy he was. "Uh, are you oka-"

"You...k- _kissed_ me." She finally managed to force out, causing the boy's blue eyes to widen in bewilderment. He sure as hell was not expecting _that_ to be her response.

"I did… _what_?" A blush formed upon his face as he finally understood why Haibara was acting this way. 'I kissed... _Haibara_?' The very thought was crazy, since he had always thought that the one he held in his heart was Ran. Now that he thought about it, his feelings for Ran were completely absent and not as intense as they used to be. Maybe he had finally moved on? He would have questioned if she were joking since he didn't remember any of this if she hadn't seemed so serious. The entire reason he wanted to turn back to their original selves together was because he wanted to become closer to her...but, not closer to her like _that_...

... _right_?

After a long moment of awkward silence, Conan found enough courage to speak. "Is that... _all_ I did to you?" He had really hoped it was. If he had violated her too much, would their relationship ever be the same? When no response was given, Conan became exceedingly nervous.

"How…How far did we go?" He dared to ask. Haibara glanced at him with embarrassment.

"That man found us in time, so we didn't go too far."

Her words allowed for Conan to sigh, relief washing over him. " _Good._ " His eyes were full of guilt as they met hers. "Look, I'm _really_ sorry. You know I would never do something like that, right?"

"Yeah, obviously. You wouldn't have the balls." She replied in a teasing manner as an attempt to lighten the mood. "And..." She frowned, "...you would never betray your girlfriend, either." A hint of bitterness could be made out in her voice, which Conan happened to pick up on for the first time. _'Wait…is she jealous?'_ Conan thought in a sudden realization.

"She isn't my girlfriend, actually." Conan automatically corrected her, causing her to flinch in surprise a little at his quick response. " _Anyway_ , why did the antidote even make me...well, do that to you in the first place?"

"Yeah, I wondered that too. I was actually trying to find the flaw in my antidote before you showed up." She continued her work on the computer. "And, the antidote only lasted for around 15 minutes."

"Seriously, that's way too short…" Conan said with a frown. "At this rate, we'll never turn back to our normal selves..."

Suddenly, images of Shinichi's lips flooded her mind. His lips…his body…his...

Haibara vigorously shook her head, trying to dismiss these unwanted lustful thoughts. Why was all that she could think about was him? It was seriously distracting. Ever since the day this all started, she couldn't control these feelings. She had never been one to fawn over a man, _especially_ not Kudo, so why in the world was this happening to her?

Before anyone could utter another word, a familiar sharp pain stung both Conan and Haibara as they tumbled to the floor, grasping their chests in pain.

"W…What the…"

"T-This is–"

And just like that, both of their worlds turned pitch black.


	3. Chapter 3

*** **Warning: I changed the rating to M because of this chapter, read at your own risk!** :)***

The first thing she saw when she woke up was _him._

Clutching her aching head in pain, she slowly shifted into a sitting position. ' _Oh, that's right, we both blacked out all of a sudden._ ' She remembered as her eyes fell on her legs, which were a lot longer and slender than they were supposed to be. It didn't take a genius to realize that they turned back to their teenage selves once again. ' _This is strange, though. We didn't even take the antidote, yet we changed back without warning?_ '

A realization came to mind. ' _Wait_ _a minute…Don't tell me he's going to act all strange again_?' With this thought in mind, she cautiously stood up, her eyes locked onto the sleeping figure before her. She jumped, startled, when he suddenly shifted. His bright blue eyes flickered open, followed by a groan. When his eyes fell on hers, she got nervous.

"Haibara? You're…" He stood up slowly as he adjusted to his older form. After observing himself for a moment, he gave the scientist a look of astonishment. "Why did we change back?"

"Oh _thank god_ ," She breathed out, her body visibly relaxing. His face twisted into a grimace of irritation.

"What are _you_ so happy about?" He barked at this scientist, sharply, annoyed that she didn't answer him.

With a scoff, she retorted "I'm just glad a certain detective isn't all over me again."

A blush formed on his face. "T-That wasn't _my_ fault." Despite how embarrassed he appeared, he was quite relieved that Haibara was acting a bit more like herself now. It was starting really to worry him. The detective bit his lip, thinking aloud. "So, the _real_ question is why the hell we changed back? Did you force a pill up my-"

" _No_." She gave him a snidely look. "I didn't do anything. Did _you_?" Shiho's last word held obvious sarcasm.

" _Obviously_ not." After a brief moment of silence, he spoke once again. "So, what are we supposed to do now?"

Shiho' upper lip curled as she went over all of the scenarios in her ahead. After a few moments, her eyes narrowed ever so slightly, indicating that she had made her decision. "I suppose we'll have to wait until it wears off again. For now, _no leaving_ this house. Understood?" She emphasized her last sentence, knowing full well how Shinichi loved to go off running to every crime scene he could find. Every single day he'd always end up finding someone dead or someone would be killed literally in front of him. Hell, she would bet her life that he was the Grim Reaper himself.

When she noticed his disappointment, she repeated herself. " _Understood?_ "

"…Fine." Shinichi replied, a glint of irritation present in his eyes. Despite his words, Shiho knew damn well that he probably intended to go out anyway.

A few moments of silence passed once again, as Shinichi took to awkwardly eyeing the floor.

"You know…" Shiho suddenly began, a little unsure of herself. Shinichi's eyes tore itself away from the floor to the woman, who in which had a tint of red in her cheeks. "You can call me by my _actual_ name when no one else is around."

This took Shinichi by surprise, since he initially thought she didn't really care about stuff like that. "Huh? Ah, sure..." He hesitated for a moment. "Is, Miyano alright?" The name felt unfamiliar on his tongue.

"D-Don't you think we've known each other long enough? You can call me Shiho." She told him with the faintest hint of embarrassment in her voice. A few moments passed by before Shinichi suddenly broke into hysterics, causing the woman to glare at him in confusion. "W-What?" She snapped at him with embarrassment.

"It's just, we've been so awkward with each other lately, it's kind of funny." He noted with a smile. "We're usually much more comfortable."

Shiho didn't comment, her eyes drifting to the side. "Well, how about _you_?" He asked, causing the woman's head to turn to him in confusion at what he had meant.

"What _about_ me?" The woman queried, irritation still present in her voice from before.

"How about you start calling me by _my_ name, _Shiho_?" Shiho flinched at the use of her name. She _really_ had to get used to that. "Fine, _Shinichi_."

A smirk fell upon his face as he watched her shift in embarrassment. He couldn't help but find her quite cute…

Shinichi could feel his face heat up when he realized what he was thinking.

' _Could it be that…I'm…_ '

Shiho couldn't help but watch as the usually collected boy ran a hand through his hair, appearing frustrated. It was quite obvious from the flustered look on his face that he was fighting with himself, though, she wasn't sure _why._ Shiho had only ever seen the boy so flustered when it involved his precious _Ran_. Considering that the topic of their conversation wasn't about Ran, though, Shiho wondered if he was thinking about _herself_ for a change.

The corners of her lips lifted slightly, quickly dismissing the thought. ' _No way._ '

Almost out of nowhere, Shinichi's head fell, shadowing his eyes from her vision. His entire body stiffened, his breaths growing heavy. A few moments had passed before the familiar smirk from yesterday had appeared as he staggered to his feet, taking a few steps toward the woman. Sweat trickled down his neck, which Shiho noted to be strange, since the room temperature was merely 70 degrees.

"Ku…No, Shinichi?" Shiho froze as her breath hitched, realizing what was happening. This time was a bit different than yesterday, though. Shinichi's eyes weren't dazed; rather, they were brimful with pure lust. In other words, it seemed that he wasn't going to let her escape, this time around.

' _But, why did his demeanor suddenly change, again?_ ' After a moment of thought, a possibility came to mind. ' _Could it be that_ -'

Leaving Shiho no time to think, his hand clenched Shiho's, throwing her roughly on her bed. As he runs his index finger along her face, her heart thunders. It didn't take long for her entire body to sear up at his invasive touching, sweat starting to drip down her body.

"I'm going to make you _mine_." He purrs as his hands explore the curvy edges of her body. Shiho couldn't even recognize him, his words full of dominance and lust, much unlike the usual timid and embarrassed Shinichi. When his hand landed in between her thighs, she winced in surprise, a moan of pleasure releasing from her lips. Shinichi smirked as she slipped them inside her panties, causing Shiho to uncontrollably jerk her hips up against his fingers.

"Oh my, already drenched and we've barely started." Shiho grew embarrassed at his words, unable to control herself. ' _I can't believe this is actually happening._ '

"W-We shouldn't be-" A moan bubbles up in her throat as he suddenly smashes his lips against hers, cutting off her words. It certainly didn't help the situation when Shinichi began massaging her area, after ripping off her soaked panties, causing the scientist's hips to jerk wildly in response.

" _Shinichi..._ " She moans his name, her tone full of bliss, as Shinichi starts to undress her with his other hand. Shiho's mind went completely blank, now entirely consumed by thoughts of Shinichi. She gasped loudly when she reached her climax, releasing into Shinichi's hand. She watched as he put his white-coated finger into his mouth, licking it off seductively. This action set Shiho off, as she suddenly found herself on top of him, now, wanting more of him.

Shinichi smirked, amused at how Shiho submitted to him so quickly. Her hands vigorously moved to rip off his pants, revealing his boxers. With the intention of pleasuring him, she reached to take off his boxers as well, before a hand ceased her action.

"You don't have to do that." Shinichi said, his voice full of worry. Even though he wasn't himself right now, the _true_ part of him managed to surface if just for a moment, not wanting to force her into doing such a shameful act. Despite her embarrassment, she shook her head.

"I-I want to." Shiho insisted, determined to pleasure him. After sliding his boxers off, his long shaft was now in full view, causing the woman to blush at his size. With her tongue, she licked the tip of his manhood before taking it into her mouth completely. As she moved up and down, a trail of moans and grunts left Shinichi's lips, sensations of pure pleasure overwhelming him. After he came, Shiho gasped for fresh air, finding her lower area even more soaked than before.

Pushing her back down, Shinichi pressed his member against her womanhood, grinding up and down slowly. Shiho's eyes widened in pleasure. "Mmm! _Nnn_ …" She moaned as the detective's eyes watched her in satisfaction. When he suddenly stopped, however, Shiho grew impatient, unable to contain herself any longer. "S-Stop being such a tease and take me already." She couldn't believe she was saying that. Hell, she couldn't believe they were actually doing this. There's no way she'd ever thought that such a casual conversation from ten minutes ago would turn into them stripping completely nude and about to make love.

When he continued to tease her by slipping it inside it out, Shiho roughly grasped his shaft, guiding it towards her. As he entered, her eyes shut tightly as she felt the intense pain of her hymen shattering. The pain only lasted for a moment, however, as she soon found herself in a sea of pleasure as he began thrusting into her. At first, his thrusts were slow, but quickly started to pick up pace, becoming rougher with every second.

"Mmm… _Shinichi!_ " She screamed out his name as their hips bucked wildly, her nails digging into his back. A trail of moans left her throat as he held her thighs hard, thrusting in one final time. Both of them climaxed in unison as they released into each other. One final long gasp of pure bliss left both their mouths as the two finished, Shiho letting herself fall flat onto him. As they both collapse flat onto the bed, they both black out from exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **Sorry for the shortness of this chapter.**

Bright blue eyes flickered, a yawn escaping it's owner's lips. As his eyes adjusted itself to the dimmed lighting of the room, they trailed towards a certain sleeping woman, stark naked on the bed next to him. The teenager's eyes instantly snapped wide open as realization dawned upon him.

' _Oh no...no no no no. What the hell was I thinking_!' Shinichi thought frantically as he scrambled away from the woman, falling off the bed in the process. He had remembered it all. _Everything_. Including what had happened a few days ago. What he _didn't_ know was why in the world he was driven to force such a thing upon her.

Shinichi's face turned red when his eyes fell upon her softened face once again, her entire lower half covered in the blanket. ' _T...This is real...We actually...'_

The nude detective's breath caught in his throat when a groan suddenly escaped Shiho's lips, as she shifted into a sitting position, the blanket sliding off of her chest, leaving it completely exposed, causing the man to quickly avert his eyes in embarrassment.

It didn't take long before chaos ensued.

"K-Kudo- _kun_!" She breathed out, too shocked to remember they had agreed to call themselves by their first names. The woman nearly died of embarrassment when she also recalled the events of the previous passionate night. Realizing he wasn't wearing anything, she averted her eyes, face red.

All Shinichi could do was look away in shame. "I-I'm...I didn't mean..." His jumbled words were difficult to decipher. The detective's eyes shut tightly when Shiho suddenly stood up, thinking she was about to slap him.

When nothing came, however, he opened them, realizing she had only walked passed him to get a new change of clothes from her dresser. He was horrified at what he had done to her. He'd violated her in such a way that was unforgivable. Their relationship would never be the same.

Shiho's eyes narrowed, her cheeks turning red. "W-What are you looking at?"

As a blush made it's way to his cheeks, his eyes tore themselves away from the woman to the floor, realizing he'd been staring at her. Having no idea what to say, both of the embarrassed teens remained silent, as Shinichi had also begun to put on clothes. Neither of them so much as glanced as each other, not even once. After Shiho changed into her red tank top and gray pants, she turned to the shirtless Shinichi, who had only managed to put his pants on, breaking the silence.

"It's okay, Kudo-kun, I know you didn't mean it." She suddenly said, causing the boy to appear confused. ' _Shouldn't she be trying to kill me_?' After what he did, knowing Haibara's character, he was so sure that she would be furious. Though, when it came to predicting how others felt, Shinichi wasn't exactly the smartest tool in the shed.

"The new antidote I made contains a new ingredient, unlike the previous ones you took." The scientist started to explain. Despite her calm tone, she was trying her best to keep from losing her cool. "Since ingesting baijiu while also having a fever seemed to turn us back into our original bodies, I had thought that the key to creating a permanent antidote involved our body temperature. Hence, I tried adding a different alcohol, Tequila, which makes your body sear up."

"Wait..." Said Shinichi, as he realized what the woman's point was. "Alcohol is known for stimulating our hormones, resulting in arousal... and, with the combination of both of those alcohol, overtime, it will result in–"

"Correct, it will result in a clingy lustful detective." She cut through, a faint playful smirk on her features. "And it actually _did_ affect me, as well. The effects just weren't as intense because it takes longer for a woman's body to heat up than a man's." **(A/N: Not all of this is true. Too lazy to research so I'm making this up to fit with my story)**

"I see..." Shinichi sighed, his face fixed on the floor as he sat on her bed, still shirtless.

"Though, I'm not certain why we are still in these forms." Shiho wondered aloud as her eyes were unable to make eye contact with him. After what they did, they'd never be the same...

It quickly become quiet again, an air of tension lingering through the room. The usual playful and teasing mannerisms of the two were completely absent. In its place was now two teenagers lost in what to do or say. Shinichi's expression softened, as his eyes drifted over to the troubled scientist, whom in which was now sitting in her computer chair a ways from him, her eyes transfixed to the ground.

A realization suddenly came to mind, causing Shinichi's eyes widen in fear at the possible consequences of their actions. "W-Wait a minute...Won't you be...?"

"No," Shiho quickly replied, knowing full well what he was thinking. "Normally, yes, I could become pregnant, but when we turn back into our younger selves, I won't have the ability to reproduce anymore, since I'll be a _child_."

"Oh, right..." Shinichi should be feeling relieved at this... but why was he feeling like he had just been shot through the heart?

"If I _don't_ transform back soon, though, then it I _do_ become pregnant and turn back into a child, the unborn child will die..." Shiho's tone was grim, hoping that it didn't have to come to that.

Shinichi but his lip at this. Sure, they didn't exactly mean for all this to happen...but this was still his...no, _their_ possible child's life at risk. Of course he wouldn't want the unborn child to die.

"S-Shiho," He suddenly began, causing her head to snap up at him, still not accustomed to him using her name. "I should've told you sooner, but now, after all that's happened, I can't keep it in any longer."

"What are you talking about?" She quieted as he stood up, walking over to her. Shinichi placed his hand on hers, surprising the scientist at his boldness.

"I want you to know that whatever happens," His honest and kind eyes locked into hers, never once leaving. "We're in this together."

Shiho's eyes softened at his warm words. "No matter what, if you _do_ become pregnant, I won't let our child die." A blush made it's way onto her face, as well as his face, since every time the word _child_ was mentioned, it was a constant reminder of what they did.

The scientist's blush soon faded at her next thoughts. "...And Mouri-san? What about _her_?" Her attempt at hiding her jealously failed to work, judging by Shinichi's somewhat taken aback expression.

"What _about_ her?" Shinichi responded, much to the surprise of Shiho. Didn't he like Ran? "Ran isn't involved in this... You're more important." He suddenly wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to comfort the troubled woman. Shiho felt at ease in his embrace, all of her negative thoughts instantly diminishing.

Hearing him say those words felt like a huge weight was lifted off of her shoulders. She'd always thought that he was just being friendly with her and cared about her just so could finish the Antidote so he could go on living happily ever after with his precious _Ran_...

Perhaps... she had been wrong?


End file.
